Amatsu-Mikaboshi
|image=Tsukigiri_ha.jpg |kanji=天津甕星 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Amatsu-Mikaboshi |literal english=August Star of Heaven |english tv=Sword of Kusanagi: Amatsu-Mikaboshi |viz manga=Amatsu no Tsurugi |other names=Evil sword (悪刀, Akutō) |related tools=Sword of Kusanagi |users=Reiko Himegami |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary }} Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星, "August Star of Heaven") also known as the Amatsu no Tsurugi (天津の剣, Heavenly Sword) is a special sword that belongs to Reiko Himegami, a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane). Because the sword itself resides within the cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most swords. Both the handle and scabbard are sleek black, which gives the entire sword the appearance of an ordinary walking stick. Originally not much was known about this sword, until Reiko revealed that this sword is indeed another variant of Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi, similar to the Tosaka Sword that was wielded by Itachi Uchiha through Susanoo. Like all variants of the Kusanagi, the Amatsu sword also possess a unique ability, and it is described as one of the most terrifying sword to exist in the current generation. All those who are slain by the sword are forever bound to the sword, meaning that the spirits of everyone ever killed by the Amatsu sword are bound to protect the sword and by extension its wielder. When the sword is used, Reiko is able to manifest the spirits slain by the sword to aid her in battle, using them for a variety of purposes. Even though they are spiritual beings, they can interact with the world around them. As the long they are bound to the sword, Reiko will be able to summon them. Despite the unique abilities bestowed by the sword, there are risks involved when using the sword. One such risk is that if the blade is used after an extended amount of time, the user will begin to hear the cries of the souls that are bound to the sword, and according to Reiko the cries of these souls are more than enough to make a person go insane. As such the sword needs to be sealed up at all times, in order to keep it stabilized. Except Reiko, no one else is able to hear the cries of the souls that are bound to the sword. The Amatsu sword must be wrapped up in bandages with special seal tags placed on it, by doing so allows Reiko to use the sword in battle without suffering the side effects. According to Reiko the sword seems to have a mind of its own, making it difficult to wield without properly mastering it. Another problem with the sword is that it must be compatible with the user’s chakra in order to wield it. When Reiko first received the sword, she had difficulty in using it, and had to constantly feed it chakra in order to properly wield it. In the beginning the sword absorbs the user’s chakra and attunes itself with it, thus allowing Amatsu to respond only to them. Any other individual who attempts to wield the sword would be unable to pick the blade up, as if it were being suppressed by a huge weight. Reiko had to imbue Amatsu with her own chakra over a period of time before it acknowledged her. Reiko can feel the sword's presence without even seeing it. Reiko detests using the sword due to its evil nature, and will only wield it when facing against a stronger opponent. She keeps it alongside her at all time, wrapped up in bandages; this is to ensure that no one else tries to steal the evil sword away from her. According to Reiko, approximately one hundred souls are currently bound to the sword. Despite the challenges, Reiko has, over the years, trained with the sword, mastering it to its full potential. Reiko has even found a way to increase the amount of time the sword can be used in battle. By imbuing it with lightning chakra, Reiko can stabilize the sword for a short amount of time, and use it without succumbing to the effects of the sword. The Amatsu-Mikaboshi first came into possession of the Himegami clan; more specifically Reiko’s grandfather was the one who found the sword. It was passed on to her father Daishuu, who later on passed it onto Reiko, giving it to her when she was at the age of 12. The Amatsu sword was first used in the battle of the bloody mist where she used its impressive abilities to defeat hordes of Otogakure Ninja’s; it wasn't until later that she found out about the terrifying nature of the sword. Reiko initially had problems wielding the blade but after several months of training with it and feeding amounts of her chakra into the blade, she was finally able to wield the sword. Techniques These are the list of skills when Reiko uses Makaze’s normal form in a battle. *'Crescent Moon Slash' ( 三日月スラッシュ, Mikazuki Surasshu ): This technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can slice through a large boulder. It takes the form of a crescent shaped uppercut slash. *'Moonlight Song' (月光の曲, Gekkō no Kyoku): This is a special technique used by Reiko during the night time. By reflecting the moonlight off her blade, Reiko can send a small wave of light along the ground toward her opponent. *'Striking Moon' (ムーンを打つ, Mūn o utsu): Reiko holds her blade straight and then charges forward to attack an opponent with a thrust. This allows her to increase the distance between her and an opponent. *'Moonlight Water' (月水, Tsuki-sui): This technique is used when surrounded by water. Reiko will use her blade to lift waves of water from around her, the opponent then gets distracted by her reflection on the water; Reiko uses this distraction to attack the opponent from above, landing a quick strike. Influence The sword is named after Amatsu-Mikaboshi (ja:天津甕星, "August Star of Heaven"), also called Ame-no-kagaseo(天香香背男, "Brilliant Male"), the god of evil and of the stars, specifically the pole star, in Japanese mythology. The Amatsu-Mikaboshi is not a physical god, but a dark force that existed before the universe. Category:Tools